Divas of Doom
by DebateShortie
Summary: Full summary inside. A take on the Divas of Doom tag team. AU. Set modern day. Eventual femme slash. AJ Lee/Kaitlyn mentions.
1. Introducing The Divas Of Doom

**A/N: With a sequel to Angel highly requested, Little Lopez and another multi chap in the works, all I need is another project but this was a request. So here I try. This takes place starting in 2014 about six months into the reunited Divas of Doom tag team and goes from there. This will be a femme slash story. The storylines will be altered so that everything fits. As per usual is my warning of sporadic updates as I have at least two other multi's that Im working on.**

Natayla "Nattie" Neidhart watched her tag team partner, Beth, pace back and forth. Since working together, the two women had become fast friends. Beth was thinking over a plan for thier upcoming match. They had to deal with Layla El and Michelle McCool* tonight. Now while all four women were considered friends, Nattie knew that the girls, who had dubbed themselves LayCool, were fierce competors in the ring and total brats outside of it.

And tonight was not a match to miss. There were two Diva matches on the card. The first was now taking place. The Chickbusters (April "AJ Lee" Mendez and Celeste "Kaitlyn" Bonin) were fighting against Brie and Nikki Bella (Brianna and Nicole Garcia). The winner of that match would face the winner of the LayCool and Divas of Doom match for the newly created Divas Tag Team Championship.

Beth stopped pacing as she noticed April and Celeste come back in, trumphant. Nattie was glad that she was going to be out of the locker room soon. The Chickbusters weren't exactly discreet.

"Nattie, Beth, in three." One of the assistants came by.

"Good luck!" was the call heard from the locker room as everybody scrambled to not be near the showers. Discreet, the Chickbusters were not. And quiet? No way in hell.

Nattie grinned at Beth. It was go time. "Glamazon" hit the speakers and the two headed out, locking eyes with the Divas in the ring. The two bombshell blondes ignored Lawler's remarks and focused. It was game time.

Michelle started the match with Nattie. The small blonde had nothing on the power of the third generation diva. She soon tagged in Layla. It became a back and forth of blows and tags. Soon enough it was time for something drastic. Beth tagged in Nattie and went around to the ring and knocked Michelle off the apron. A distraction was what Nattie needed to through Layla into the Sharpshooter. She stood no chance and soon tapped.

The Divas of Doom celebrated. at the next pay per view, the new Divas Tag Team Champions would be decided.

*Yes I know that LayCool is not together! And that the Chickbusters are defunct. I needed a triving Divas tag division for this!


	2. Biggest Match of Their Careers

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. But I never promised long chapters. There's a lot of chaos in my life right now so that's why the delay. I'll try to update everything every Sunday. Can't promise. **

Beth and Nattie waited eagerly in gorilla. Tonight was the night. Wrestlemania 30! They had just found out that the first match on the card was the match for the divas tag team championship. Layla and Michelle walked by and waved. Regardless of who won or lost it was going to be a good night for the divas.

At that moment the theme music hit it and out strode Natalya and Beth Phoenix. They circled the ring and got the crowd pumped up for what was going to be the biggest match of their career. Then Layla's music hit and out came her and Michelle McCool. The divas locked eyes and prepared for what was going to be the greatest battle of the divas division today.

"Welcome to Wrestlemania 30! I am Michael Cole, next to me are Jerry 'the King' Lawler and JBL. Tonight going to be a historic night."

"You're right about that Michael and first off a match for the divas tag team championship. This is the first time in the history of sports entertainment that there is a female tag team championship."

The bell rung and the match begin. Beth started off with Layla. The two Divas circled each other waiting to see who is going to make the first move. It was Beth, she went for a choke slam and it connected. The frenzied. pace picked up as Layla punched her repeatedly determined to get the edge. Back-and-forth divas on both teams went determined to prove that they were the best divas in the division.

They were joined by divas champion AJ Lee who noted on commentary that she and her best friend Kaitlyn had lost to to the divas in the ring and that she was now going to have to defend her own title later on that night. All four divas in the ring made note of AJ Lee's appearance figuring that she might try to intervene in the match.

A distraction from Beth allowed the Natalya to throw Layla in the Sharpshooter. Beth ran over to knock Michelle off of the apron before she could break the hold. Three seconds later, Layla had no choice but to tap out. Beth Phoenix and Natalya Neidhart had just became the new Divas tag team champions!


	3. The Aftermatch

Beth and Nattie pranced around backstage. Extreme happiness erupted from the normally stoic Divas, they had just made history. The inaugural Divas Tag Team Champions. They headed to the locker room and bumped into Summer and Eva.

"Umm. Hi Nattie, Beth. Congrats!" Summer and Eva rushed away. Beth and Nattie just looked at each other and shrugged. The guys were waiting in the locker room. Beth had been dating Adam Copeland, known in the ring as Edge, for almost three years. Even though he could no longer compete, he still supported his girl. Nattie and TJ Wilson, Tyson Kidd, had just gotten engaged.

The boys congratulated them with kisses and hugs but seemed distracted. Beth figured it was just that both men missed the action. TJ had just returned to the ring. He was bummed that he wasn't in the battle royal later.

The girls decided to go out for drinks with the other Divas. Eva and Summer declined and AJ said she'd join up later. Nikki called everyone together with a grim look.

"I know I'm the gossip of the division but Brie and I found something. We snapped pictures. Nattie, I think you and Beth should see these." Nikki turned her phone screen to the blonde champions. As did Brie. On the screens were two sets of pictures. On them were Adam and TJ, but with Summer and Eva. Nattie gasped.

"When? Where did you get these?"

"Just before your match. We're trying to wish you luck. We found TJ and Eva first. And then in the locker room were Adam and Summer. I'm so sorry," Nikki looked pained. Beth growled.

"We ran into them after. I didn't think... They even had the nerve to congratulate us!"

"How could they? I thought TJ loved me.." Nikki wrapped her arms around Nattie. About this time AJ and Celeste joined them. Both immediately wanted to know why Nattie was crying.

"TJ and Adam cheated on them. With Eva and Summer if all people," Ariane quickly filled them in. None of the Divas were happy about that. It was decided that they would confront Summer and Eva Marie. And TJ and Adam. And they knew just how to do it...


End file.
